The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Compositae family. The new variety is named Helichrysum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Raspberry’.
This new Helichrysum variety originated as a seedling. It was selected from the progeny of a controlled hybridization conducted by the inventor in a commercial nursery in the city of Half Moon Bay. Half Moon Bay is located in San Mateo County, in the state of California.
The inventor crossed Helichrysum bracteatum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Harvest Plum’ the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,742 and the unpatented (but currently pending) Helichrysum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Lemon’ to produce the new variety, Helichrysum bracteatum bracteatum×splendidum ‘Harvest Plum’ was the seed parent. The new variety was selected for commercial development because of its unique flower head color and compact growth habit. The new variety is particularly suitable for commercial plant culture because of its long-lasting flowers and attractive coloring.
Other desirable characteristics of the new variety are: the color of its flower head and bud, its dense foliage and strong stems, its compact growth habit, and its ability to grow well in pots in which it can be sold.
The infloresence is made up of a number of involucral bracts, surrounding a disk head. The bracts are striated with non-pigmented portions. Generally, the base of the bracts is not pigmented. The pigmentation pattern is the same for both the abaxial and the adaxial sides of the bracts. The outermost involucral bracts of the bud appear as R.H.S. 62 B (red-purple group). The rest of the bracts have an overall appearance of R.H.S. 58 D (red-purple group). The margins and tips of the upper bracts is R.H.S. 59 C (red-purple group).
The following table compares the new variety to the closest varieties known to the inventor, according to the new variety's distinguishing characteristics. The variety designated ‘1A93’ is a progeny of a cross between Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) Less. and Helichrysum bracteatum (Venten.) Andr. The variety designated ‘Harvest Sun’ is the progeny of a cross between the variety designated ‘1A93’ and Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.). Andr.
TABLE 1H. bracteatum(general‘Harvestcharacteristics)H. splendidum‘1A93’Sun’BractVariousInvolucralR.H.S. 4AInvolucralcolorcolorsbracts atbracts atopening areopening arepredominantlypredominant-R.H.S. 12A.ly R.H.S.Upper22A. Upperinvolucralinvolucralbracts whenbracts whenflower head isflower headmature areis maturepredominantlyare pre-R.H.S. 12A.dominantlyR.H.S.9A.BudVariousPredominantlyR.H.S. 187BR.H.S. 26AcolorcolorsR.H.S. 175A.LeafPuberulentTomentosepuberulentpuberulentsurfacesandandsparselysparselyvillous, mainvillous, mainveins areveins arehirsutehirsuteSuitabilityGoodAverageGoodGoodfor potcultureEase ofGenerallyDifficultGoodGoodforcinggoodGrowthGenerallySpreadingCompactCompacthabitcompact‘Harvest‘HarvestPlum’Lemon’New VarietyBractBract tips:R.H.S 5 BR.H.S 58 DcolorR.H.S. 66D.Bract base:R.H.S. 155C.(Tip colordominatesin all butinnermostbracts.)BudBract tips:R.H.S. 160 DR.H.S. 187colorR.H.S.(greyed-187A.yellow group)D (greyed-Bract base:purpleR.H.S. 67Bgroup)LeafpuberulentPuberulentpuberulentsurfacesSuitabilityGoodGoodGoodfor potcultureEase ofGoodGoodGoodforcingGrowthCompactCompactCompacthabit
The distinguishing characteristics are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations. The inventor, at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif., has asexually reproduced the new variety through three successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.